His Harley
by AngelIdril
Summary: Harley and Joker. Disclaimer: I own none of the characters WARNING: THERE WILL BE LEMONS p.s. this is my first story. I accidentally deleted it while trying to update it. - -
1. No light

Harley Quinn sat upon the corner of Joker's desk, her blonde locks held back from her face in pig tails. Joker was busy counting out bills from a recent heist. With Batsy on a "vacation" of sorts, he'd been able to get away with crime with ease.

"280, 290, 300... Babes?" He kept counting out bills in his head as he glanced at Harley. Her head snapped up.

"Yeah, Mistah J?" Harley hadn't been herself the past few days. She was no where near as bubbly and, well to be frank, annoying as usual. It had the Joker.. Oh. What's the word? Worried. Yep. That's it.

It had Joker worried about his ever loving and loyal Harley. Although the girl got on his nerves, she'd been so down in the dumps lately that he didn't even have the heart to beat her like he usually did.

"Harley, dear. Are you feeling alright?" Joker set the bills aside for the time being and leaned in on his elbows to look at her. Her blue eyes seemed unfocused and dull. The usual light in her eyes was gone. Harley nodded and faked a smile.

"Of course I'm alright, Puddin'. Why wouldn't I be?" She grinned a Harley grin but he was still unsatisfied and scowled at her as he leaned back in his chair, his arms behind his head.

"Go on to bed Harley dearest. I'll finish up here." He turned the chair around and faced the wall, chewig his lower lip in thought.

"Right.. Good night, Puddin'." With a sigh, Harley slid off his desk and shuffled off towards her bedroom. Joker then spun his chair back around as she shut the door to his office.

_Something is definitely wrong with that girl. But, what? _The Joker thought to himself. He finished counting out the money and put it away in his desk drawer, a yawn escaping his lips.

"Damn." He said, the clock on the wall saying 1:23 a.m. "I guess it's time for bed.." And with that, he slipped out of his office and made his way to his room.

As he clambered up the stairs, he heard a faint noise coming from Harley's room...

* * *

***le gasp* Cliff Hanger! XD Guys, I'd love it if you'd review this first chapter. I'll take suggestions, criticisms, and any/all pointers you guys are willing to give. Much love and thanks! -XoXo Idril**


	2. A sick Harley Quinn

Joker paused at her door, pressing his ear to it, listening closely. Harley gave a gagging sound and moaned in agony.

He leaned back from her door and knocked lightly. He could hear her quickly getting up and sniffling.

"Y-yes?"

"Sweetie, are you okay?" He heard her sniffling again and figured she was wiping her eyes.

"Yeah, Mistah J. I'm fine." Another sniffle. He tried the door knob only to find it was locked.

"Harley, open the door." He then heard her unlock her door and slowly she pulled it open to allow him in. He took one look at her face and knew there was something wrong.

Her eyes were sunken in and her skin was the color of porcelin. He pulled her to him and felt her forehead with the back of his pale hand, only to pull it back sharply from the heat.

"Christ, Harls!" He said, lifting her up and carrying her to the bed where he gently laid her down.

"How long have you been sick?" He sat beside her, looking down into her blue eyes. Harley turned over on her side and curled up against his hip.

"A week..." Joker grabed her chin and tilted her face up to look at him.

"Why didn't you say anything? Why did you continue to go out on the town and wreak havoc with me?" He asked her, frustration with the girl ebbed into his voice. She only looked away and half way closed her eyes, her shoulders sagging.

He sighed in frustration and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Woman. You're going to catch your death going out in the cold air like that." He glared at her sternly, only to soften his gaze when she started to shiver. He sighed again.

"Go to bed, Harley. I'm staying in here with you tonight." He carressed her cheek, then paused before giving her a sudden and quick kiss on the cheek as he got up to tuck her in.

"Don't move. I'll be back." And with that, Joker made his way out of Harley's room and down to thekitchen.

Harley layed in her bed, curled up under her black comforter. She shivered again and tried to breathe deeply and settle her turning stomach.

Harley thought back to the way Joker had just acted. He was kind... Almost like a normal boyfriend would be when their girlfriend was sick. She was puzzled by this kind of affection but was to tired to really mull it over in her mind.

She sat up just long enough to take out her pig tails and shake out her blonde hair before snuggling up to her extra pillow. Then, she sighed quietly and closed her eyes as she waited for him to return.

Joker dug through a medicine cabniet, looking for something to give Harley a little relief.

"Where the hell is it? Ah-ha! There it is!" He pulled out a bottle of what looked like Tylenol and shuffled over to the stove where a kettle of tea had been boiling.

"Hmm.. Hot tea and medicine should do the trick..." He dragged down a mug and filled it with tea before mixing in sugar, just the way he had seen Harley do so many times prior. He then made his way back up the stairs and to her room only to find her sleeping peacefully.

A genuine smile crept over his lips as he looked down at her, her golden hair spread across the pillow. He lightly tucked a strand of it behind her ear before whispering to her.

"Harley, dear. I hate to wake you, but I have some medicine I need you to take." Harley opened her eyes slightly and rolled towards him, propping herself up on her elbow.

"There's a good girl." He shook out two capsules and handed them to her. She popped them into her mouth and chased them down with a sip of the hot tea. He smiled softly and patted her head gently as her head hit the pillow once again.


End file.
